Tis the Season
by anonrain
Summary: It's that time of the year where happiness, joy and celebrations comes together. As friends and family come together and emotions comes out. Christmas always brings out life's surprises. Tis the Season!


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! It's 5 days till Christmas, I wanted to do a one-shot for Christmas and here it is! I wanted to give everyone a gift the only way I knew how. To everyone who has PM and review. You have no idea how much they truly mean to me because it really shows how much people really like what I am doing. Thank you everyone who has supported me and hope amazing 2016.**

 **Juey**

 **Wowstw**

 **Hueyfan**

 **Freegirl999**

 **Natasha Annalise**

 **Dessypoo**

 **I luv Boondocks**

 **.bae 143**

 **Beau**

 **sncjana**

 **Jameychris**

 **Schweetpea 1870**

 **Buttrfly4luv**

 **and to all the Guest who review on one of my stories. That was the best present you all could give me.**

 **Anyways, I hope is having an amazing Holiday season with lots of friends, family and love. Everyone have a safe and joyful season. Please as usual read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Tis the Season**

* * *

The snow has yet to fall but doesn't mean it wasn't damp and cold. The pathways were empty as people were trying to find a warm place. But people were trying to stay warm as the campus cafe was overflown with people, crowding the little space where Huey was meeting his friends.

Huey didn't like crowds.

"Huey over here man."

He saw a dreadlocks man waving his arms of the corner of the cafe. It was the biggest space they had.

Huey headed on over there, seeing that he wasn't alone.

"Hey man you made it!" Caesar said happy. But he was always happy.

Huey saw everyone there, including his brother. He wonder why Riley even bother with college because he skip most of his classes.

Hiro, Ming, Cindy, Riley, Caesar and Tia all sat around on the couches with coffee in hands. All of his friend he had known since he was eleven.

"Yo what the fuck is this shit?" Riley said, looking at the paper, "I have to attend exams?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Cindy said, "we in college. Of course we got exams."

"Before you continue, can I get a cup of coffee before you start complaining why you are upset about exams?" Huey said.

"Here Huey."

There in the hand of Jazmine Dubois was an cup of coffee.

"It's black so don't worry," she said in her sweet voice.

Huey nodded to her taking a sip. Riley and Cindy continue there arguing and everyone else was talking about the up coming break afterwards.

Huey just sat there and listen. He had no worries about exams because he was already studying.

"So what is everyone doing for the holidays?" asked Tia, cuddling up to her boyfriend Caesar.

"Not much, my parents are fucking assholes as usual," Cindy said. Her parents were divorcing and they were taking it out not only each other but Cindy as well. Also the fact her mother didn't like Riley when she told them she was dating him.

"Ya fam is fucked," Riley said, "but I got ya."

Huey turn is face when they started sucking each other faces off. Than he saw everyone was getting uncomfortable. Luckily Ming pinch them both.

"OUCH!"

"Hiro and I are staying here, there is really no point of going back home," she said. They're family's moved back to China and Japan.

"Yeah were staying too," Caesar said, "the airfare is getting fucking expensive."

"I know but it won't be so bad," Tia said, "because you got me."

"Damn right I do," Caesar said giving her a kiss.

"Well anyways," Jazmine said, "I am hosting a Christmas get together for us. It's most likely going to be dinner and exchanging gifts but it will be fun!"

Everyone was excited about Jazmine's announce. Well Huey wasn't.

"Jazmine I don't think that will be a good idea," he said. He had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Something is going to happen and you are going to end up crying," he said.

"Well you are just jealous," she said.

"I'm what?"

"Just because you don't like Christmas doesn't mean you and spoil it for everyone else," she said, "it'll be the Friday after exams guys and I hope you all come."

Jazmine got up and left. Everyone was staring at him.

"What the fuck Huey?"

:

"I'm telling you that this is going to end in disaster," Huey said walking with Caesar to their next class.

"Man you need to chill, I think it's great that she is throwing a party before we do our own thing," Caesar said.

"You know how you and the others are," Huey said walking into the building where their class was being held.

"They should be fine," Caesar said as they came to their African American class. They took their seats and waiting.

"Look the last thing I want is Jazmine to end up heartbroken and crying at the end of it all," Huey said.

"Damn are you finally admitting your feelings for Jazmine?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up," Huey said venomously, "you will pay."

But Caesar wasn't fazed at all but just laughs at him. Everyone knew that he was feeling their Jazzy for years now. But has yet to do a damn thing about it.

Nothing more could be said about the conversation because their teacher walked in.

"Alright class we are going to be learning about Kwanzaa today and I don't want any information coming my way from you two," the professor said pointing at Huey and Caesar.

"Don't worry sir, we'll point out what you are saying is wrong," Caesar said smiling.

The teacher couldn't wait for the semester to be over.

:

After the nights upon nights of studying, exams were finished, people were catching up on sleep or friends.

But Jazmine was in her townhouse that her parents got her because of a bad incident, decorating her house. She already gotten the front done up with lights, the tree was finished and she had dinner cooking in the oven.

Jazmine was finishing the final touches around her house, singing as he finish.

"There," she said smiling, "I'm done."

After checking on dinner, Jazmine headed upstairs to shower.

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Jazmine."

"Hi Huey are you coming tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling. I won't be coming," he said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this Jazmine."

"So you are not coming because you don't have a good feeling about this?"

"Basically yes."

What a asshole! Jazmine thought.

"Fine Huey do what you want," she said hanging up the phone.

She was mad and hurt. It didn't help that she had feelings for him for a long time now, but she figured nothing would come of it. But just because he didn't like Christmas didn't mean he couldn't ruin it for everyone else. Jazmine went into the shower washing her hair, body and shaved. Once she was finished, she started on her hair. Leaving the natural curls she had, Jazmine placed product to created a tighter look. Than she kept her make-up natural with a pop of colour on her lips being red.

But her dress she was most excited about. It was a simple red lace dress that came out into a-line and leaving her tummy area see through. When Jazmine saw it she fell in love it. Matching it with a pair of gold, silver and bronze metallic shoes. Jazmine was ready to go.

DING

The smells of dinner coming from the oven were amazing. Jazmine knew she had outdone herself. She got dinner out of the oven and went over to her tree. She saw Huey's present, Jazmine became angry again. She put it in the back of her closet.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Running to the door, Tia and Caesar were standing there. Tia ended up changing her hairstyle from her usual smaller braids to big box braids with was gorgeous on her.

"Hey Jazzy!" Caesar said coming in with Tia behind him.

"Welcome guys," she said smiling letting them come in.

"Oh my god look at you," Tia said, giving her finger a circle motion. Jazmine gave her a spin.

Tia laughs, "Well girl you look good. I have to say that I'm jealous."

Being friends over the years, they had a taste for fashion. Well more so Tia since she was majoring in Fashion as Jazmine was major in Animal Science.

But she had no idea why she would be jealous. Because she had Caesar chasing after her when they were in high school. Even Huey admitted that she was a beautiful girl. But they always remain good friends.

"Thank you but no need to be jealous. I wish they had it in green," Jazmine said.

"Yeah brings out your eyes," Caesar said, earning a slap in the arm from Tia.

"What? It's true."

Tia shook her head, "What smells good because I'm hungry."

Jazmine laughs at her when she hears another knock on the door. This time it was Hiro and Ming standing at the door.

"Hey guys," Jazmine said letting them come in.

"Wow Jazmine you look good!" Ming said giving her a hug.

"Damn Jazzy who are you trying to impress?" asked Hiro.

"No one, I wanted to look nice," Jazmine said a bit offended.

"And she does," Tia said.

"Oh I thought she was trying to impress Huey," Ming said.

"He isn't coming," Jazmine said bitterly, "but doesn't mean we can't have fun."

:

Huey sat on the couch in Woodcrest with Granddad while watching a movie. He didn't want to go to Jazmine's party because he knew something was going to happen.

Most nights he just went to Jazmine's because it was quiet and he didn't have to drive from Woodcrest to Baltimore all of the time. She ended up giving him his own room and a spare key because he was there all of the time.

But he was home every weekend to make sure Granddad was alright since he refused to go into a home.

"Why the fuck are ya here Huey?" Granddad asked as the TV went to commercial break.

"It's break," Huey simply replied.

"I mean is that instead of you eating all of my food, messing up my house, why are you here instead of going out with that cutie pie from across the street?"

Huey stared at him. Was he serious?

"Huey I don't get in your business…"

"No offence Granddad but you are always in my business."

"Than listen."

Huey sighs and give his attention to his grandfather. But he was curious about what he had to say.

"Huey, you like Jazmine for a long time now and sooner or later she is going to find someone else," he said.

"Is that all?"

"Hush boy I ain't done."

Huey sighs and paid attention.

"Look boy, you are never going to find someone like her. As different as you two are, there was always something about the two of you. You both have what each other needs. You were always into knowing who you are and what needs to be done while Jazmine can relax and enjoy the moment. Don't let a girl like her walk away because you are too pig headed to see what's in front of you," Granddad said, "because once she's gone than you have no one else but yourself to blame."

Huey knew of his feelings for Jazmine for years now. He always figured that they would go away but they never did.

"Besides it's nice that she wanted all of you to get together," Granddad went on, "and knowing her, one of her gifts belongs to you."

Huey got up off the couch and and went to the front door, putting his jacket on.

"Boy where are you going?"

"I get it I'm out," Huey shouted as the door slammed behind him.

"I knew it."

:

Jazmine was trying to get through the crowds of people in her house. Her hair was in disarray, her dress was ripe and torn and her make-up was messed up.

How could they do this to her?

"Hey pretty lady do you want to dance?" he asked.

Jazmine pushed him away, trying to find her friends, well what she thought were her friends. She expected just her friends to come but it ended up being a bunch of people in her house that she didn't know.

"MAN THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!"

No, no it wasn't, Jazmine thought to herself as she dial the police, making her call in a locked bathroom.

Huey entered into the house, seeing people everywhere. He knew who was responsible for this.

"Yo Huey you made it!"

Huey saw Caesar and Ming were dancing and Hiro was mixing music at the make-shift DJ booth. Riley and Cindy were no where to be found.

"What the fuck?"

"Isn't this great?" Hiro said still jamming away.

"Great? Are you all out of your fucking minds?" Huey said, "the cops are going to show up soon because of you idiots."

"Huey chill she did say a party," Caesar said.

"No she said a get together and dinner that's it. I knew you would pull a stunt off like this," Huey said angry.

"Hey did anyone see Jazmine? I haven't seen her anywhere," Tia said running up to them, "I'm really worry."

"Tia when was the last time that you seen her?" Huey asked.

"Not since this started. She was really upset."

"I swear if anything happens to her-"

"POLICE! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"Oh shit it's the cops!"

People were running out of the house, leaving a mess as they went. The cops were standing by the door with a tatter and worn Jazmine beside them.

Riley and Cindy were running out of the house but stopped when they saw Jazmine. Guilt was written all over their faces.

"All of you sit down!" Jazmine said angry.

They all did what she said because they never seen her so angry before. After she talk and thank the officers before leaving, all of the rage Jazmine had came out.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone?"

No one could say anything. Looking at her tired and worn look, all of them felt guilty. Huey didn't but he was concern about her.

"I just wanted all of us to get together not throw a fucking party? I own this house! I am responsible for all of this. And all of you decided that it was a good idea to have more people over?"

"Jazmine are you alright?" Huey said concerned. Looking at her tatter appears concern him. He hoped nothing happened to her.

"NO! No I am not alright because I had a bunch of strange people in my home! My home is a wreck and it is going to take me weeks to clean up. And I don't have any idea how I am going to fix my walls."

Everyone looked around, the walls were filled with holes, the furniture was toss everywhere and dishes were broken on the floor.

"You know what? Get out."

"Jazmine-" Caesar was trying to apologies.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Everyone left but Huey.

Just as he predicted. Jazmine was crying and heartbroken.

"Did anyone touch you?" Huey asked, he had to know.

"No Huey, no one touch me," she said, "but please leave. I want to be alone."

Huey knew Jazmine wasn't going to listen to him right now but decided that he would.

When Huey finally left. Jazmine let out a cry.

:

It was the night before Christmas Eve and it has been a few days since the fateful party. Jazmine wasn't taking anyone calls and they only knew she was alright because of Tia. She was over at Jazmine's everyday to help her clean up. She wanted no one else to help her because of how upset she was. But Jazmine had the right to be upset, but Huey thought that she would at least talk to him.

BEEP BEEP

Huey saw that he receive a text message from Tia, asking to come over. When he hit the send button, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is at my door?" Granddad said.

"It's for me Granddad," Huey said opening the door. Tia stood there, wrapped up in her coat and scarf.

"How's she doing?" Huey said letting her come in.

"She is still pretty upset but we got most of the house cleaned up," she said, taking off her boots and scarf. "But the holes in the walls sustain way too much damage. They have to be replaced."

They headed upstairs to Huey's room where they could have more privity.

"Are you even talking to Caesar right now?" Huey asked, sitting in his desk chair.

"No not after what happen. He invited a couple of people who invited whoever. In a sense it spiral out of control," Tia said, sitting on the bed.

"And on the shoulders of Jazmine," Huey finished.

Huey and Tia sat in silences.

"Do you know how hard she work? Getting everything ready for Christmas?" Tia asked.

"She knows that I don't care for Christmas," Huey said.

"I know," she said, "but I know she bought you a present every years anyways since I known her," Tia said, "I would have given up a long time ago."

"As should she."

"Come on Huey. At least she really thought of you," Tia said, "I usually get everyone something small but Jazmine? She always thought of what people's needs were and never ask for anything in return. She is truly one of a kind and I am thankful that I have a friend like her."

Huey looked down, knowing what Tia was talking about. Because what she said was true. Jazmine even thought of him during that time of the year. Even wrapping his presents in plain paper, always something he needed or over time, could appreciate.

"But I have a feeling it's something more for you," Tia continued, "because no matter what, you are always there for her and she for you."

"She's the same for everyone."

"No Huey she isn't. And it's the same because no matter what, you're there and so is she," Tia said, "she is lucky and to have someone like you."

Huey nodded, not hiding it this time. There was always something placed around the room that didn't remind him of Jazmine. From the blanket to the hoodie he was currently wearing.

Tia smiled, knowing what she had known all along.

"Come on," he said leaving the room with Tia behind him.

Huey knocked on Riley's door, to which was blaring music.

"Riley get your ass out here. If Cindy is in there with you than stop fucking her and both of you get out here!" Huey yelled through the door.

Tia raised her eyebrow up but didn't say anything as they walked downstairs. He grabbed his jacket slipping his shoes on, giving Tia a signal to follow suit.

"What the fuck McHater! Ya gotta keep a nigga from-"

"I don't give a shit, get your shit on and lets go," Huey said opening the door. Caesar was standing there ready to knock the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Huey said.

"I came over to see if you have seen Tia," he said.

"I'm here," she said, "but apparently we are going out."

"What the fuck?" Caesar said, looking at Huey and Tia.

"We are all going out," Huey said as Cindy and Riley was ready for whatever Huey wanted.

"And you better call Hiro and Ming, they're part of the problem too."

:

It was Christmas Eve and every year since she was a little girl, Jazmine always loved Christmas. But this year, she didn't want to celebrated. Even talking on the phone with her mom wasn't making this year very jolly. What was worst, there was still no snow.

"Baby I am so sorry but our flight was cancelled until after Christmas," Sarah said. They were currently in England but with the storm being the way it was, most flights were grounded.

"I understand mom but it's the first Christmas without you and daddy," Jazmine said. She sat in her newly cleaned living room. Thankfully Tia came over and helped her clean. It looked better than all of the damage she still had to figure out how to fix.

"I know baby but we will do something before you have to head back to class. Why don't you go over to the Freeman's? I am sure Robert won't mind."

"Don't worry about it mom I'll figure something out," Jazmine said. But she wasn't sure.

"Okay baby. I love you and Merry Christmas," Sarah said.

"I love you too and I will see you and daddy when you get back."

Her Christmas was officially ruined. But she had no more tears coming out because she had been crying a lot, even for her. Now all she felt was depression. During the clean up, Jazmine through out most of her decorations and her dress. It was ruin and with the phone call from her parents, she wasn't feeling festive anymore.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jazmine thought it was time to get a doorbell. She opened the door and saw Tia standing there.

"Hey girl," she said coming in. Tia noticed that most of her decorations were down. Even her tree was looking spares.

"Hey what brought you by?" Jazmine asked.

"I got something for you," she said holding up a bag. "Open it."

Jazmine opened the bag and saw the red dress looking brand new.

"Tia how…?"

"I replaced the lace, it looks a lot better and look under neath it."

It was a similar dress Jazmine got but it was in green, what Jazmine really wanted. Jazmine was in shocked.

"Tia! How did you manage this?"

"I used the red dress as my pattern, it didn't take long to make it."

"At least let me pay you for it," she said.

"No this is my Christmas present for you and we are going out," she said, grabbing Jazmine's boots and coat.

"I'm not in the mood to go anywhere," Jazmine said.

"Nope! We are going out to eat because we have spent days cleaning this place and we deserve to treat ourselves," Tia said, throwing her stuff at her.

"Okay but just lunch," she said feeling hungry.

They decided to take Tia's car and they headed off.

Huey and the rest of the gang watch them leave before Huey pulled into Jazmine's house.

:

"This is some bullshit. Why are we doing this?" Riley said, sanding off the mud from the walls. Huey already made a few stops with everyone in the morning before coming over to fix the walls.

"Riley shut the fuck up," Caesar said, checking the electrical. He already felt bad about it. Even Tia wasn't speaking to him right now and that hurt.

"Because everyone in this room, including you had a hand in wreaking her house. At least we could do is fix it," said Huey, cutting another piece of drywall.

"I feel bad about it," said Ming, who was painting one of the finished ones.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would become something that huge," said Hiro, after seeing everything.

"Well you should," Huey said, placing a piece into the wall.

"Do you all think we wanna be here on Christmas Eve?" Cindy said, putting away all of the dishes that were broken from the party, "I got better things to do."

"Like what Cindy?" Hiro said.

Cindy didn't respond.

"What I want to know is how the fuck it all happen?" Huey said.

"Look I only invited a couple of extra people Jazmine knew. I didn't think they would be inviting people," Caesar said.

"Same here," Hiro said, with Ming nodding in agreement.

"So no one advertised it?" Huey asked. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guilty look on Riley and Cindy faces.

"Really Riley?"

"Come on she said party," Riley said.

"No she said get together," Huey said, "and if anyone had listened than we wouldn't be here right now."

"I do agree with Huey because we are all at fault. I didn't expect this to happen but it did. So try to help fix this because I can admit that I fucked up," Caesar said finishing his job.

All of them worked in silence, until Cindy found an partly unwrapped present address to her. She opened it and gasped.

"What is it?" Ming said when she heard her.

"The jersey I wanted," she said softly, "I didn't know she got this for me because it cost over a hundred dollars."

They all found unwrapped presents from Jazmine and she had gotten something they all wanted.

They all felt guilty at that point because as always, Jazmine cared but they didn't.

:

"Thanks Tia," Jazmine said getting out of the car, "I guess that I really needed that."

"No problem girl anytime," Tia said, "Merry Christmas Jazmine."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Jazmine said, "and Tia?"

Tia looked at her friend, "Give Caesar some slack. I know that he didn't expect this to happen."

"I know," Tia said, "but it doesn't mean I can't make him sweat. It's all part of my plan."

Jazmine's laughs and waves. She hurried in because of the cold, but there was still no snow. She was hoping that there would be something by now. Jazmine walked into her house and was surprised to see her walls were not only patched up but the walls had a fresh coat of paint on them.

"I made them fix it."

Jazmine saw Huey sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"It was their fault this happen so I made them fix it," Huey said.

"Thank you."

Huey nodded.

"Huey you didn't have to do that. I should have listen to you and-"

"Jazmine I'm sorry."

Confused she had to asked, "What are you sorry for? I was the one who didn't listen, I-"

"Because I had a feeling something like this would happen and I wasn't here to protect you," he said, "when I saw you when the police arrived, I thought the worst happened to you. You could have been hurt, rape, anything and I wasn't here. And you already know I hate apologizing."

Jazmine was shocked.

"Because if anything happened to you than it would be my fault," he said, "you are important to me Jazmine. I just don't want you hurt."

Jazmine nodded in understanding, "You are important to me too Huey. And nothing happened to me since I have someone who was willing to show me a few moves."

Huey almost smile because of it. That she was able to somewhat protect herself.

"Granddad said that your parents aren't coming home for Christmas," he said.

"Yeah they got stuck in that storm going on in England, they won't be coming home until after."

"And your planning on staying here?" he asked.

"I really don't have anywhere to go, but I'll be okay," she said sadly.

Before Jazmine walked into the kitchen, she figured that she would give him his present. Going into the closet, she grab it and gave it to him.

"I know you don't like Christmas because it is mostly a pagan holiday," she said.

"So you have been listening," Huey said looking at the plain red wrapping paper in front of him.

"Kinda. But I also watch Angels and Demons."

Huey shook his head but that was Jazmine. No matter how sweet she was, she always found a way.

"Go ahead. Open it," she told him.

"I'm surprised that you aren't telling me to wait till morning," he said.

"Well, you don't really celebrate it and it's kind of ruin after the destruction of my house," Jazmine giggles. "Please go ahead because I think you will like it."

Huey did what she said and opened it. It was the entire collection of Star Wars.

"I know you like background sound when you are studying. You can ignore the first one," she said, knowing that he hated Episode 1.

But Huey was in awe because it was really thoughtful of her. Not many people knew that he like Star Wars but this was really nice of her.

"Thank you," he said.

Jazmine wrapped her arms around him, knowing that he would never hug her back. But than she felt his arms wrap around her. Jazmine smiled into his shoulder. It was amazing.

"Tis the season Huey," she said softly, unwrapping herself from him. But his arms remain in place.

Jazmine stayed in place as they stared at each other. Jazmine knew of her feelings for Huey for years but also being his best friend knowing that she couldn't have what he needed. But him looking at her made her feel… enough.

"Your right," Huey said, "tis the season."

Huey kissed her at that point. Jazmine couldn't believe Huey was actually kissing her. But she decided that she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. Jazmine closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Huey's lips on hers.

When they parted, they both had small smiles on their faces. But Huey never let go.

"Do you want to go over to Granddad's because he would be happy to see you," Huey said.

"Did he asked?"

"Yes and no. Your parents call because they were concerned about you being alone on Christmas," Huey said.

Jazmine smiles at the thoughtfulness of her parents.

"The decision is yours," Huey said, not really letting go of Jazmine.

"Yes but not tonight," she said, as she looked out the window. It was finally snowing. Jazmine smiled but her focus was back on Huey.

"Let's watch a movie tonight. You pick," Jazmine said.

"Are you going to complain about what movie it is?" Huey asked.

"As long as their some sort of Christmas in there than I'm happy," she said giving Huey another kiss.

"Alright. Die Hard it is."

:

It was Christmas morning when Jazmine opened her eyes. She was happy that Huey stayed the night with her and falling asleep in the same bed. Nothing happen but maybe soon?

Huey was no where in sight but he was always up early.

Stretching her arms and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Jazmine saw there was a blanket of snow covering the ground. It was really Christmas for Jazmine now. She couldn't believe she could be this happy, even watching Die Hard with Huey last night.

She got dressed in red leggings and a white sweater to keep the cold away as she walked downstairs into the kitchen. She saw Huey trying to figure out her coffee maker.

"Good morning Huey," she said, just pushing the button for the coffee to come out.

"Morning," he said, taking the cup and sipping it.

Jazmine made her own and taking a sip from hers.

"Are we still going over to Granddad's?" Jazmine asked.

Huey nodded, "Yeah we will be leaving soon."

He placed a gift in front of her. Jazmine was surprise to see a gift, even coming from Huey.

"Huey you didn't have to get me anything," she said, opening it up. It was beautiful. A simple white gold necklace with a heart charm of it.

"Oh Huey I love it," she said. Huey took it out of her hand and placed it around her neck.

"It's beautiful."

"Because you're beautiful," he said kissing her. "Come on. I don't need Granddad lecture on being late."

:

They took Huey's truck to Granddad's. Everything was quiet out front in the town of Woodcrest.

"Do you want to go in?" Huey asked, "because we can always go back."

"But we're here and who knows how long Granddad has in life," she said, "but we can leave tonight."

Huey kissed her. She was really starting to like this.

"Huey, before we go in. What are we?" she asked.

"I thought it was obvious," Huey said, "we're together."

Jazmine kiss Huey, because she couldn't believe that she was finally his girlfriend!

"Come on, the sooner we get in there the sooner we can leave," Huey said getting out of the car. Jazmine laughs and follows him out.

Well it was quiet when they got inside.

"Fuck this is some bullshit," they heard Riley said, coming from the kitchen.

"Boy you and that cutie pie better not be burning down my house," Granddad yelled, than saw Huey and Jazmine standing by the door.

"Cutie pie! I am so glad you're here! Huey go help in the kitchen!," Granddad demanded as he took Jazmine into the living room. Huey shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

"And it's about time boy!"

He headed into the kitchen as was shock to see not only Riley and Cindy, but Caesar, Tia, Hiro and Ming all cooking dinner.

"What are you all doing here?" Huey asked.

"We had nothing else to do so we figure that we come here," Caesar said.

"And?" Tia said, looking at all of them.

"And a way to say sorry," Hiro said, "you know for the party at Jazmine's."

"You should all apologies to her," Huey said, "and none of you ever do that again."

"We won't," said Ming, "besides if we want a party than we will go elsewhere."

Huey nodded.

"Oh hello," said Jazmine coming into the kitchen.

Everyone went around Jazmine, wishing her a Merry Christmas and if she needed anything. Huey guess they already got a plan going on.

Everyone sat down to dinner and Huey was glad that Jazmine didn't have to lift a finger this time. Because every year she ended up cooking. Everyone cleaned up and headed towards the living room where the Freeman's tree was.

"OH! I forgot the gifts at my house!" Jazmine said.

"Ahhh," Caesar said.

"We already opened them," said Cindy, showing off her jersey. Riley showed the new Nikes he wanted, Ming a purse she had been eyeing. Hiro's new headphones wrapped around his neck and Caesar's new tablet.

"I would show off mine but that sewing machine is heavy," Tia said winking.

"Well I'm glad that you like my present but I am sad that I didn't get to see your reaction," Jazmine said sadly.

"They were already partly open when we found them fixing up your place," Ming confessed.

"But Riley recorded our reactions," Hiro pointed out.

Huey grabbed Riley's phone, much to Riley's pissy mood, Jazmine did get to see everyone's reaction at her house, around her Charlie Brown tree.

"Thank you for that," Jazmine said after she finished watching it. "It means a lot to me."

"And that's not everything," Ming said handing her a perfectly wrapped box.

"Open it," said Cindy.

Inside was a charm bracelet with different charms that Jazmine loves. A little paw print, flower, a bow, a heart, snowflake, a pink stone, a fairy and a tree of life charms all decorated the bracelet.

"We all got you one that we thought fitted your personality," said Hiro.

"And what we love about you," Ming said.

"Because you are an amazing friend," Caesar said.

Jazmine hugged everyone. She really did have amazing friends.

"By the way," Tia said, "are you and Huey a couple yet?"

Everyone turned to look at Huey, who gave everyone a glare but nods anyways. To which Jazmine laughs.

"Well it's about damn time boy!" Granddad yelled.

Jazmine couldn't ask for a more perfect Christmas.

###


End file.
